


I Just Want To Hold You

by SCP862



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blowjobs, Dry Humping, First Times, Getting Together, Law's a bit of a cum slut, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Sanji (only mentioned), Usopp makes a small appearence, m/m - Freeform, no beta we die like men, they get caught (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP862/pseuds/SCP862
Summary: Law and Luffy have gotten awful close since their battle at Dressrosa. They sneak off for private time together here and there, but this one gets heated.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	I Just Want To Hold You

It’s been 10 days since they left Dressrosa and their fight with Doflamingo behind them, but even with the 2 skilled doctors on board the Thousand Sunny, some wounds refuse to heal.

And that is exactly how Law and Luffy ended up lounging in the very much unused, Captain’s Quarters of the Strawhats ship.

Law had been subtly rubbing at his right shoulder on and off for hours after avoiding Chopper’s pleading advances to help with soothing any muscle and joint pains he may be suffering from still, but it was almost embarrassing to have to take help for something as mild as some tenseness after a battle as grueling as they had all just faced. He lost an arm, used it as a weapon and even reattached it himself, he could pull through this bit of discomfort on his own. Or so he thought, until Law found himself being dragged into a little-used room on the ship by none other than his new ally, Luffy.

Luffy flashes a small smile towards Law as he pulls him into the dark room, abruptly closing the door behind them and blocking it, despite them both knowing Law could switch with any object outside that he pleases in the blink of an eye. Though, they both probably knew he wouldn’t. Dressrosa brought them much closer than Law could have imagined it would, having thought he would breathe his last breath to defeat his 13 year long rival. 

Luffy, surprisingly, plops himself down on the edge of the almost new bed as calm as he is able, patting his hand on the spot to his left, prompting the taller man to lean Kikoku against a large wooden desk, shedding his hat onto the desk in the process. Heels clack on the hardwood floor as Law strolls over and sits next to Luffy on the bed, hissing slightly when Luffy leans his head onto his right shoulder. “It still hurts? Sorry Torao.” Luffy mumbles, turning his head to press his face into the fabric of the baggy black T-shirt Law is wearing. “Only kinda, I wouldn’t worry too much Mugiwara-ya.” Law breathes out. Luffy does this every couple days, likes to check in with Law, alone for some reason. Maybe it’s strictly out of concern, or maybe it’s because he knows he won’t let him touch him so much in front of the crew. 

Luffy is being very gentle today, despite having grabbed Law so abruptly for this private session in his room. Leaning his head onto his younger counterparts, Law hums comfortably for a moment, deciding to speak up “So, what's the topic today?”. Luffy stirs beside him, “hm.. Was just thinking about you”. Now that’s new Law realizes. Luffy isn’t one to beat around the bush, but he knows Law doesn’t particularly indulge in talking about himself often. “Anything in particular about me?” Law ponders, raising his head, watching as Luffy visibly wracks his brain for an answer before shaking his head no. Law hums again, deciding to drop it then. If Luffy wants to ask something, it’ll come out, he’s sure of it.

Luffy mumbles to himself, clearly arguing with himself about something before letting himself fall backwards onto the bed, resting an arm over his eyes. Law mentally shrugs, laying back beside Luffy on the bed, something the shorter man didn’t expect by the way he peeks out from behind his arm. The two stay like that for awhile, just enjoying the comfortable quiet and the rocking of the boat. 

Luffy sits up, hiding his face as Law peeks an eye open at the movement, noting the blush creeping up Luffy’s neck. “Mugiwara-ya, are you o-” is all Law can manage to get out before he is cut off. “I just want to hold you and I don’t know why” oh. Law definitely wasn’t expecting that. Luffy speaks up again, “I don’t know what to do about it, I don’t like being confused”. Law’s quiet for a moment, weighing his options. His instincts tell him to bottle things up and try to explain the science of attraction to Luffy, but something inside of him refuses to do that. “You’re aloud to” falls out of his mouth without thinking, as he watches the back in front of him tense up. “You can do that, if you want to. You can touch me however you want” Law almost whispers out. 

The shorter man lays back down onto the bed beside Law, his expression is filled with relief, but his body is still tense. Luffy lets out a barely heard “Do you mean that?” as he brushes a hand against Law’s. Law responds with a firm grasp and squeeze of Luffy’s hand as they both stare at the ceiling, neither knowing what move to make next. Neither man can think of a time they have experienced this level of pure intimacy.

Luffy breathes a deep breath, releasing it before pulling his hand from Law’s grasp and climbing to sit on Law’s lap with his knees to the sides. He looks down at Law, taking in the growing red on his cheeks as the tanned man avoids eye contact. “Is this okay?” Luffy says, letting out another breath he didn’t know he was holding this time. Law nods, running his hands up the sides of Luffy’s thighs. Luffy leans forward, planting a hand on the bed beside Law’s head as he runs his free hand up the front of Law’s shirt, tugging it up inch by inch to reveal his stomach. “And that?” Law arches into the feeling of his tattoos being traced by focused, calloused fingertips, breathing a heavy “I said however you want”. Luffy laughs, ducking his head down, nose to nose with Law to toy around a bit more, but instead being met with a pair of eager lips pressed against his own. 

And with that, the tension disappears and the space it leaves fills with desperation. It doesn’t take long for Luffy to push his weight down onto Law as he feels the man below him grind up against him. Law tugs at the bottom of Luffy’s white Criminal T-shirt, hinting at wanting it off. Luffy separates from a heated kiss to toss his shirt on the floor, taking the opportunity to have Law sit up and remove his own. Law pulls Luffy further onto his lap, lapping and sucking at the rubber man’s throat wherever his neck can reach, leaving light marks along defined collarbones and goofy looking tank top tan lines, all the while Luffy drags fingernails lightly down the tanned man’s back. Meticulous fingers snake their way down the back of denim shorts, groping and massaging along soft skin while Luffy captures his lips in another deep kiss. Law hefts Luffy up and leans him back onto the bed, sinking down to trail kisses down his throat, across his chest and down his naval. “I thought this was supposed to be me touching you” laughs out Luffy, chest heaving to catch his breath. Law grins, “oh? I can stop then, if that’s what you really want”. Luffy shoots up, pouting out a “don’t you dare!”. 

“Good” is all Law says, laying on his stomach before placing one last kiss to Luffy’s stomach and tugging down his shorts to reveal the throbbing member. Law wastes no time, licking a stripe up the bottom side of Luffy’s cock, stopping to press a kiss to the head before diving down onto it, sucking it as far into his mouth as he can. He stops only when he feels himself about to gag, pulling back a bit and diving down again, until he gets used to the stretch. Luffy writhes underneath him, gasping and yanking at the blankets under them, the warm suction on his cock is unfamiliar in every way, but definitely welcome. Luffy bucks his hips up causing Law to gag at the sudden intrusion in his throat. The sudden tightness catches Luffy off guard, throwing his hands down onto Law’s head, tugging his hair to pull him off with a pop. Wiping a tear off his cheek, Law takes a moment to catch his breath, waiting for Luffy to do the same. Taking in the view above him, Law watches the man in front of him close his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest slow.

Luffy breathes out a quiet “keep going?” before Law dives back down, this time with a hand flat on Luffy’s pelvis to keep his bucking to a minimum. Cock dripping into his mouth, Law speeds up his pace, hell bent on getting Luffy to cum for him. A hand joins his mouth on Luffy’s cock, pumping where he can’t swallow, drooling messily over the length to lubricate his hand. “L-law, I’m getting close” is choked out above him, but he never slows pace. Luffy throws his head back in a quiet cry, moaning one last time as he is pushed over the edge. Law feels the burst of cum flow into his mouth before he tastes it, pulling off and swallowing as another small stream of cum lands on his lips. He licks at it while he pumps Luffy through his orgasm, lapping up the last beads of cum off the tip of his cock. Luffy sits up to crack an eye open to watch Law, letting the picture of his cum covered lips soak into his mind. Finally he lets go of the softening member, sucking at his own fingers to clean them off, watching Luffy in amusement.

Law laughs quietly to himself, “you definitely need to eat more fruit, you’re very salty, not that I mind a little salt being added to my diet”. Luffy falls back onto the bed, face red with embarrassment. Law pulls Luffy’s shorts up to cover the younger man up again to help save face. 

Law crawls over Luffy, pressing a kiss to his lips before flipping him over onto his stomach. Luffy instinctively perks his ass up a bit, inviting Law to grind himself against it. “Next time, I’m going to bend you over and see just how far you can really stretch” is all Law grunts out as he ruts against Luffy’s ass, making Luffy bury his face into the blankets, hiding his beet red face. Law grins, leaning over to whisper into Luffy’s ear, “Or maybe you would want to be on top instead, riding me?” and that definitely incites a reaction from Luffy. He groans and pushes back into Law’s continued grinding, pushing his ass out further. Law runs his hands over the rubber man’s clothed ass, gripping his hips and rutting a few more times before backing up and grunting out a stern “come here”. Luffy quickly flips himself over and crawls over to where Law is sitting on his knees, pulling his member out his pants. Letting his mouth fall open, he waits as Law pumps himself to completion, cumming into Luffy’s mouth and on one of his cheeks. Luffy swallows eagerly before making a sour face at the taste and sticking his tongue back out, trying his best to clean off Law’s cock.

Law swipes his finger across Luffy’s cheek and licks his cum off his fingers, smirking at Luffy’s crinkled up nose. “You made it look like it tastes way better than it does, Torao. It’s not fair!” Luffy pouts, sitting up to cross his legs on the bed. Law lets out a quiet laugh, tucking himself back into his pants.

A knock comes at the door, sending the two men off the bed and scrambling to put themselves together again as Usopp creaks the door open, “Oi Luffy! You’re going to miss din-” he pauses, seeing the disheveled state that the two captains are in, both deep red from the neck up at being caught. “Nevermind! he squeaks out, slamming the door shut and making a break for it up the deck stairs to the kitchen. “Well, this’ll be an awkward meal to have” Law snorts, watching as Luffy is torn between his own embarrassment and desperately wanting to eat whatever Sanji has prepared for the evening. Law takes Luffy’s hand and squeezes, pulling him together the door with false confidence, hoping it’ll rub off on Luffy as they exit the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd die for these 2.
> 
> Comments and kudos will never not be appreciated!!
> 
> You can find me on twitter under the same username, @SCP862.


End file.
